In machining operations, particularly metal machining, the parts become coated with coolant which tends to cause metal chips to adhere to the piece being machined. With closer machining tolerances, chip size tends to be smaller thereby increasing the ease with which chips adhere to the part. In order to gage the part and perform subsequent operations, the chips and coolant must be removed, typically this would be done inside the machine or outside the machine in the open. Either choice presents safety and cleanliness problems. Also of prime concern, is the lost productivity of the machine while it is being used as a blow off receptacle. Other alternatives such as washers, solvents, or degreasers require more space, are more capital intensive, have higher operating costs, and present environmental and disposal problems.